Second Glance
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Everyone sees each other at face value during the first glance, but the second glance always delves deeper into the person. Character Study of the guys.
1. Chapter 1: Leonardo

_A/N: So this is an in-depth look at the symbolism surrounding each of our favorite guys. We'll start with the eldest of course._

**Chapter 1: Leonardo**

**Blue Mask:** Blue is the overwhelming "favorite color." Blue is seen as trustworthy, dependable and committed. The color of sky and the ocean, blue is perceived as a constant in our the collective color of the spirit, it invokes rest and can cause the body to produce chemicals that are calming; however not all blues are serene and sedate. Electric or brilliant blues become dynamic and dramatic, an engaging color that expresses shades or the overuse of blue may come across as cold or uncaring. Blue is the least "gender specific" color, having equal appeal to both men and women.

How the color blue affects us physically and mentally* Calming and sedate* Cooling* Aids intuition

Blue around the globe

In Chinese culture, colors corresponded with the five primary elements, the directions, and the four seasons. Blue was associated with wood, east, and spring.

Blue, blue-green, and green are sacred colors in Iran, where they symbolize paradise.

In India, paintings of the god Krishna often depict him as having blue skin.

In the United States, post office mailboxes are typically blue.

In Mexico, blue is the color of mourning.

In Aztec culture, blue symbolized sacrifice.

In Greece, the color blue is believed to ward off "the evil eye." Those who believe in this Greek superstition often wear a blue charm necklace or blue bracelet for protection.

**Weapons Of Choice-Twin Katana: **

The blade with its unique shape and legendary reputation, it strikes with a power that it leaves you in awe and wonder.

The katana is a type of Japanese sword commonly known as a samurai sword. Its distinctive appearance is a curved, slender and singled edge blade, either circular or squared. It has a long grip that can accommodate two hands. The blade is a symbol of the samurai of feudal Japan. It is favored by many because if its sharpness and cutting ability. Its origin can be traced back in the Muromachi period (1392-1573). Its creation was the result of manipulating battle conditions by requiring the user to respond rapidly. The length was previously 70 and 73cm (27.6 and 28.7 inches) long during the late 14th and 15th centuries. Then in the early 16th century the average length is 60cm (23.6 inches), but afterwards it was again reverted back to the standard 73 cm.

The katana is most often paired with a wakazashi or shoto, a similar but shorter sword. It can also be paired with a tanto, a smaller shaped knife. But it is usually paired with the first. When paired with the wakazashi, it is now called the daisho, and it represents the social power and personal honor of the owner.

Authentic katanas are made from special Japanese steel called the Tamahagane, a combination of hard, high carbon steel and low, tough carbon steel. The reason for these combination is because the high-carbon steel may be harder and sharper, but tends to be more brittle and breakable during combat. Introducing the small amount of carbon makes it more malleable and able to absorb impacts without breaking. But it will become blunt with usage. Some blades consists of 2, 4 or even five pieces: a core, edge and two side pieces.

The steel is heated and hammered over a given period of days, then folded and hammered to remove impurities. The blade is folded no more than 16 times, and then it is hammered to its basic sword shape. The gentle curvature can be achieved by quenching. The blade is coated with wet clay slurry concoction. After the blade is forged it is sent away for polishing until it gets its mirror finish.

In order to maintain its peak condition, the katana must be stored in its sheath, with the blade facing upward. If it is not maintained properly, it may become irreparably damaged. Part of its maintenance process is to oil, powder and polish the blade. And it is also necessary to inspect and air the blade to prevent rust and mold from forming.

The katana is considered as the soul of the samurai. Many other weapons have risen and fallen in use but the sword has been the most favored choice of weapon. Japanese people value the blade, and often refer to them as priceless, never really placing a fixed monetary value on it. Samurai's were the only people allowed to carry and use it. Indeed, when a Ronin is forced to sell his blade for money, it is regarded as highly dishonorable in Japanese society. There are certain etiquette observed when a samurai uses his sword, whether they are sheathed or unsheathed. The concept of the katana being the soul of the samurai had its roots in the early Tokugawa Shogunate. The Shogunate needed to provide high value gifts to its retainers. Usually the gift of land is the typical gift. But since the land is a scarce commodity for the shogunate, the sword was then used as a replacement. Gifts of swords are then used for births and weddings. The higher the value of the swords, the higher the honor is bestowed upon the recipient of the gift. If possible, it is most often passed down from generation to generation, as part of the heirloom of a distinguished family. Sometimes, the blade is given a name depending on its unique style or who the maker is. Since the katana is the soul, people who owned it regard it with reverence and respect as if the sword is a living person.

**Meiyo- "Honor":**

When most people think of honor, definitions surrounding military service and awards of high distinction initially come to mind. This is because the societal relevance of this ancient measure of human merit has shifted over time. Honor is no longer a personal motivation to keep one from behaving in ways that would bring shame to one's self, family or country. Similarly, a breach of honor is no longer a reason to feel shame; we now can break laws and be convicted for each individual offense rather than trying to uphold some archaic overall personal standard. However, this societal shift has brought with it some disturbing and sad consequences. Now, most of us are trying to behave within boundaries of law and not even looking at our overall approach to ethics and morality. If we can "get away" with something that breaks a rule of law, then chances are that we will, whether accidental or intentional. This approach can best be analogized as walking through life with blankets over our entire bodies looking through holes cut out for our eyes, as we take what we can and do what we can to further our own personal agendas whenever possible, only coming out from under the blanket when absolutely necessary so as to not get caught...and hoping that no one else saw or recognized us when we were momentarily exposed. However, living with honor removes that blanket of obscurity, allowing us to live more fully and responsibly, taking credit for all our actions and consequently, living as more refined, honest and morally evolved human beings. Honor is honesty, fairness and most importantly, the integrity of one's own beliefs

**A/N: I know its seemed like reading a text book but it was very interesting once you read through it didn't it? Eh? These glances help shape the reasoning behind Leo's personality and social status within the Hamato clan. He is calm, poised, dedicated, and views his weapons with the respect of a Samurai. He values Honor and the code of Bushido.**


	2. Chapter 2:Raphael

_A/N: The second eldest…_

**Chapter 2: Raphael**

**Red Mask: **Red has more personal associations than any other color. Recognized as a stimulant, red is inherently exciting and the amount of red is directly related to the level of energy perceived. Red draws attention and a keen use of red as an accent can immediately focus attention on a particular element.

How the color red affects us physically

Increases enthusiasm

Stimulates energy and can increase the blood pressure, respiration, heartbeat, and pulse rate

Encourages action and confidence

Provides a sense of protection from fears and anxiety

Red around the globe

Red represents beauty in many languages and cultures, including Russia.

In Chinese culture, colors corresponded with the five primary elements, the directions and the four seasons. Red was associated with fire, south, and summer.

In Japan, the color red is associated closely with a few deities in Shinto and Buddhist traditions, so statues of these deities are often decked in red clothing or painted red.

In Sweden, Falun red (red based on the pigment from the Falun mine) was reserved for the privileged class.

In China, red is associated with good luck and fortune.

In Greece, Easter eggs are dyed red and the Greek expression "piase kokkino" ("touch red") is said when two people say the same thing at the same time. It is believed that such an occurrence is an omen that the two will have an argument in the future, which can only be broken when the two touch the closest thing that is red.

In Jamaica, a popular slang term for someone who is under the influence or drunk is "red."

In England, red phone booths and red double decker buses are national icons. Standard British pillar boxes (mail boxes) have been painted red since 1874.

In India, a red mark on the forehead is said to bring good luck.

To the Hindu, red symbolizes joy, life, energy, and creativity.

Islamic, Hindu, and Chinese brides traditionally wear red.

Cochineal red, discovered by the Aztecs, was made using the female cochineal beetle. A pound of water-soluble extract required about a million insects. For the Aztecs, Indian red dye was considered more valuable than gold! However, it was the Spaniards who introduced the crimson color of Cochineal red to Europe in the 1500s.

In Aztec culture, red was connected with blood.

Red amulets were worn in many cultures to prolong life.

In Singapore, the color red traditionally symbolizes joy.

Chinese New Year is celebrated by wearing red clothing and decorating the house with red. Red envelopes with "luck money" are given to unmarried children to bring good fortune to them for the rest of the year.

Red symbolizes feast days of martyrs in the Catholic church.

In Israel, kosher clothing stores banned the color red and sell only loose-fitting apparel for women.

The belief in the protective power of the color red can be traced back to the old Chinese folklore of the Nian, a man-eating beast of ancient China who used to feed on human flesh. Discovering that the creature abhorred loud noises and the color red, the people made liberal use of the color not only in their firecrackers, but also in home decorations and clothing to protect themselves from the Nian.

**Weapons of Choice-Twin Sai: **

The sai was developed for planting rice or vegetable seeds. It resembles a trident and has central, rounded or octagonal shaped steel blade approximately 16 inches long. On either side of the blade there are two prongs that are wrist guards. Sais can be used for a number of things such as stabbing, slashing, punching, blocking, and even throwing. It is believed that farmers who used the sai would carry three at a time. One sai for each hand and one was kept in the belt to throw if necessary. Legend states a strap of some sort was occasionally tied to the handle so the farmer could retrieve it.

The unique shape of the Sai, with the two pronged hilt, has the advantage during combat as it can trap the opponents weapon in these prongs and disarm them. Even weapons as large as a long sword can be disarmed. The Sai is also a very good weapon for defensive moves. The Sai is a very versatile weapon and is probably best used by those who are very agile.

**Chuugi- "Loyalty, devotion, duty": **

often look at domesticated animals-dogs in particular-Understand loyalty. And there is good reason for this. Dogs want love and companionship. They will endure years of abuse and even death by the master of their own choosing just to earn the master's trust and love. Abused animals may not understand why they are abused, but they endure it because they made a decision to stand by their masters, regardless of how painful that commitment proves to be. This has been observed whether or not there is any kind of food dependence or reward involved. However, loyalty, as it applies to Bushido, requires immense understanding as well as commitment. Loyalty, duty and honor are closely connected and are three of the most difficult virtues to master. This is because one has to be completely selfless and unwaveringly responsible in order to fulfill their demands. Many have argued that often the temptation to compromise honesty has been overwhelming during occasions when honor and loyalty had to be defended, usually on behalf of someone else to whom a deep pledge has been made. However, temptations to compromise any given virtue usually arise when self-preservation or guilt are knowingly (or even sometimes unwittingly) taken into consideration. The most common reasons for ceasing to uphold human virtues are greed and selfishness. Suffice to say, there is no compromise that can be justified in the end and each one of us will ultimately know and have to live with our choices in the end. Military applications aside, loyalty, devotion and duty represent clear and non-negotiable commitments either to a person, a place, a thing, a cause, a belief or even a simple promise. They represent bonds that can only be broken by a weakened resolve, a negative shift in priority...or a simple choice. Once again, light is shed upon our individual choices. The Bushido Code is nothing but emptiness until we give it form and purpose. It only means something to one individual life and that of no one else. It only exists if it exists in our choices and more importantly, through our actions. However, it resides in each of us. If you feel the dormancy in your soul, then let your loyalty to your own human evolution awaken its relevance to your life and begin practice of The Code. One good choice will lead to another...and another. Soon you will find that your inner understanding of truth and right living will be indistinguishable from the self-realized image you see in the mirror. Gently remove the ego and live beyond yourself today...and you will find that it will be the greatest gift you could ever give yourself...and the rest of the world.

**A/N: "You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. These are the makings of a great leader as well, but only when tempered with compassion and humility," **

**-Splinter to Raphael in 2007 TMNT CGI movie.**

**There's our Raphie. "grins"**

**Btw did anyone know that the Sai was a farm tool originally? **

"**laughs then runs when Raph charges after her"**


	3. Chapter 3:Donatello

_A/N: the "middle child"…._

**Chapter 3: Donatello**

**Purple Mask: **Purple embodies the balance of red simulation and blue calm. This dichotomy can cause unrest or uneasiness unless the undertone is clearly defined at which point the purple takes on the characteristics of its undertone. A sense of mystic and royal qualities, purple is a color often well liked by very creative or eccentric types and is the favorite color of adolescent girls.

How the color purple affects us mentally and physically* Uplifting* Calming to mind and nerves* Offers a sense of spirituality* Encourages creativity

Purple around the globe

In Thailand, purple is worn by a widow mourning her husband's death.

The purple in the U.S. military Purple Heart award represents courage. The Purple Heart is awarded to members of the United States armed forces who have been wounded in action.

In Tibet, amethyst is considered to be sacred to Buddha and rosaries are often fashioned from it.

A man with the rank of Roman Emperor was referred to as "The Purple" - a name that came from the color of the robe he wore.

In Japan, the color purple signifies wealth and position.

Purple was the royal color of the Caesars.

In pysanky, the traditional Ukrainian form of egg dying, purple speaks of fasting, faith, patience, and trust.

Purple denotes virtue and faith in Egypt.

In Tudor Britain, violet was the color of mourning, as well as the color of religious fervor.

Traditionally, in Iran, purple is a color of what is to come. A sun or moon that looks purple during an eclipse is an omen of bloodshed within the year.

Interesting information about purple

Purple was the color of the first dye made by man. It was called "Mauveine" and was made out of coal tar. The recipe was discovered by William Henry Perkin in 1856.

Purple represents the planet Jupiter.

February is the month associated with the color purple and the birthstone for those born is February is amethyst.

Purple Stones: Amethyst, Ametrine, Sugilite, Lavender Jade, Sugilite, Selenite, Iolite, Lavender Quartz, Lepidolite

The Byzantine emperor signed edicts in purple ink.

Leonardo da Vinci believed that the power of meditation increases ten times when done in a purple light, as in the purple light of stained glass.

In 1999, formal Moral Majority spokesman Reverend Jerry Farwell came out publicly against the children's show _Teletubbies_. He believed that its character "Tinky-Winky" was gay, stating that he was purple - the color of gay pride - and that his antennae was a triangle - the symbol of gay pride.

The poem "Warning" by English poet Jenny Joseph begins with the line "When I am an old woman I shall wear purple..." The poem and its famous purple line has become a tongue-in-cheek reference to a woman's struggle with aging.

Purple is the color of Madison Square Garden and seating for VIP's was once covered in purple.

Purple is the color of the highest denomination poker chip = $5,000

During the Silver Age of comic books, those with purple on their covers sold better.

In stained glass, the color purple or violet is seen as uniting the "wisdom" of blue and the "love" of red and symbolizes justice and royalty.

The "Purple Orchid Three" is a sweet potato grown by its Hainan developers from seeds taken into space in 2005 on China's "Shenzhou VI" rocket.

**Weapon of Choice-Bo:**

Bo-"staff" The Bo is a long wooden staff for herding livestock, guiding boats or used as a way of carrying supplies in baskets. In this instance the Bo was placed across the shoulders and the baskets would hang from either side. Although there are two styles of the Bo, the average length of both is 6' with a diameter of 3.5 inches. The Chinese Bo keeps an equal diameter along its entire length where as the Okinawan style tapers at each end. This tapering makes for a much more focused and affective strike. Regardless of the style, its ends are used to strike an opponent's eyes, throat, and solar plexus of groin. It can also be used to block an attack as well as to sweep the feet. For those who are well versed in its use, a broom, mop, paint handle and any number of household items can make for an excellent stand in.

**Jin- "Benevolence, compassion" :**

If there is one aspect of human expression that is most lacking in the world today, then it has to be compassion. We have become so accustomed to living in a selfish way that we are inured to the pain and suffering of others around us, not realizing that their pain is ultimately tied to _our_ pain and that someday soon enough, we will inherit the effects of living our lives so selfishly in ways that we least expect. This should not only be approached from a karmic sense whereby we assume that if we don't act with compassion then someday we will be overlooked when _we_ are in need. Rather, we should constantly show compassion to all manner of life and try whenever possible to take care of those less fortunate than ourselves as opposed to shunning and marginalizing them because of ego, shame or prejudice. Every living thing has a heart and soul...and most of us can relate to pain and rejection. As our earthly population grows, driving most of us to become more marginalized, greedy, defensive and selfish, let Bushido guide you to stand apart and act out of generosity and kindness. Setting a good example is a by-product of Bushido and most likely would have become the eighth virtue, had the masters not understood that all those strong enough (and smart enough) to apply The Code to their own lives would invariably understand how contagious even a small amount of decent and respectable human behavior can be to others. Spread the virus of good virtue today.

**A/N: A kind hearted soul that can hold his own in a debate or on the training mats. Trust me…you don't want to try and go against this guy in a Quiz Bowl Tournament…**


	4. Chapter 4:Michaelangelo

_A/N: Last but not least…the youngest…_

**Chapter 4: Michaelangelo**

**Orange Mask:** Orange, a close relative of red, sparks more controversy than any other hue. There is usually strong positive or negative association to orange and true orange generally elicits a stronger "love it" or "hate it" response than other colors. Fun and flamboyant orange radiates warmth and , some tones of orange, such as terra cotta, peach, and rust have very broad appeal.

How the color orange affects us physically

Stimulates activity

Stimulates appetite

Encourages socialization

Orange around the globe

American Indians associate the color orange with kinship.

Orange is the Netherlands' national color, dating back to the Dutch War of Independence and the rebel Prince of Orange.

In Ireland, the use of orange dates from the reign of William of Orange, the Protestant English king and a Dutch stadholder.

In China and Japan, orange is used to symbolize happiness and love.

Orange County, California

Orange, CA

Orange, NJ

Interesting information about orange

The interior dash lights on older model Suburu cars were orange.

Orange is the color that means "high" in the color-coded threat system established by presidential order in March 2002. This system quickly informs law enforcement agencies when intelligence indicates a change in the terrorist threat facing the United States.

In the United States Army, orange is the color of the United States Army Signal Corps.

Safety orange is a color used to set things apart from their surroundings. Safety orange is the color usually used in the United States for traffic cones, stanchions, barrels, and other construction zone marking devices. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) requires that certain construction equipment must be painted safety orange.

Agent Orange, an herbicide named after the color of its containers, was used in a systematic herbicidal program organized by the US military that ran from 1961 through 1971 in Vietnam. At the time, this program was meant to deny food and jungle cover to Vietnamese liberation forces, but the chemical remained in the water and soil decades later. Dioxin, the toxic compound in Agent Orange, has been shown to cause cancer, birth defects, and organ dysfunction.

**Weapons of Choice- Twin Nunchuck:**

Nunchaku -"flail" Commonly called "nun chucks" or "chucks", this is without doubt the most well known of the weapons. It is basically two sticks connected to each other by a string or chain. Their farming use was to beat the rice so it can be tossed on a large screen or piece of material to allow the wind to blow away the husks. The nunchaku can be used as both an offensive and defensive weapon by using them to strike, trap, jab, or choke an attacker.

**Makoto- "Honesty, complete sincerity": **

Truth is the cornerstone of any human relationship and interaction. It is the foundation of how we view the world and how we are viewed by it. It is strong and undeniable, yet is the most easily manipulated, fragile and potentially damaging of all the virtues. This is because the simplest false impression can go a long way and create an alternate reality that when revealed as fiction, can potentially create profound levels of destruction and pain. Honesty is most often compromised by greed and selfishness. Sincerity and truth reside on a steep hillside that must be constantly supported and upheld by each and every one of us. Once we compromise our commitment to honesty, then that hillside becomes a slippery slope and little "white lies" eventually lead to compulsive misrepresentations necessary to support previous untruths and so on. The choice to represent oneself or situation truthfully may initially be painful, embarrassing or scary, but those momentary feelings will be nothing compared to the pain that could be caused down the line when a long-believed lie has been exposed. The "straight and narrow" is known as such because it is that which does not waver and does not make accommodations for any kind of color or compromise-truth is black and white and sincerity lies within speaking from the heart with complete integrity of expression. Indeed, truth can be painful, but it is ultimately preferred and always most respected. More importantly, it is the _only_ way of expression and communication for someone on the path of Bushido.

**A/N: Even with Mikey's mischievous streak he retains the childlike need to be honest. He loves his family, and takes pride in finding a way to break through the tension…most often with a prank.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
